Quatre's Aunt Revised
by Sinopa Ariyana
Summary: The Wars are over and Quatre has received a missive from an Aunt whom he thought long dead. What Trouble will follow her? Will Any?
1. Prologue

Title: Quatre's Aunt.

Author: Sinopa Ariyana aka Eternity

Beta: SlytherinMafia

Summary: The Wars are over and Quatre has received a missive from an Aunt whom he thought long dead. What Trouble will follow her? Will Any?

Disclaimer: I don't Own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter or any other characters that may show up. They belong to their respective creators. The only Character I own is Sakura.

Prologue

**Winner Residence L-4**

"Master Quatre, There's a letter here for you. It looks like it might be urgent." Rashid stated as he walked into the den where Quatre was working on some paperwork for WEI.

The blonde CEO was so focused on his work that he didn't immediately respond until the heavy oak door slammed shut. His head shot up and he threw himself to the floor reaching for a gun that was no longer there. Rashid gave a smirk as he tapped the letter against his hand, ignoring the glare that Master Quatre sent his way while he stood from his crouched position on the floor and settled back into his chair, before taking the offered missive.

"Thank You Rashid. I will take a look at it as soon as I can." Quatre replied with a raised brow, placing it down on the table without glancing at it. He got so much 'urgent' mail anymore that he hardly took notice.

Ever since the Wars had ended his long time friend and protector had taken it upon himself to keep the young CEO on his toes by making sure that he didn't work himself to death. Considering he not only worked part time for the Preventors but also running the company that his father had built. It was a hefty job at times even though Rashid had Trowa to help keep an eye on him.

As Quatre picked the letter back up he almost dropped it again in shock. _'It can't be possible'_ He thought. _'Whoever sent this is either very twisted or is looking for something else'_

As Quatre opened the envelope and pulled the letter out his eyes narrowed in suspicion. There was no possible way the sender could be who they said they were. He would get to the bottom of this mystery. He did not appreciate this type of scam.

_To my dearest nephew,_

_Hello angel. _

_I'm sorry to have made you believe I was dead. No I'm not dead I'm very much alive and am very sorry for having made you believe that I wasn't. I'm writing to you now as my self-imposed…err mission you could say has been completed. _

_I never told you but you have a cousin, adopted though he may be, but I went to help him. It is very complicated but I will give you a very shortened version for now. _

_As a babe his parents were murdered but not him. The murderer was never caught and he was sent to his Aunts to live. When he started school the murderer found and continued to attack him. I found out and went to watch over him as he was only 13 at the time. The Murderer has most recently been put in his place and so I've decided to invite you to meet him. I didn't do so before because of the risk of the murderer going after those who are associated with him. He doesn't have many friends and has fallen into depression and I was hoping you may be able to help. He needs someone his own age to whom he can relate to. I would love to be able to help him more but I am doing all I can and so I ask for your help._

_On a different note I have missed you dearly my nephew and I hope that you will consider meeting with me so that we can catch up and hopefully help me pull your cousin out of his funk._

_I can understand if you don't believe me, I mean It probably is a little strange to be getting a letter from a supposedly dead woman. If nothing else I hope to at least hear from you soon. Know that I love you and hope you to see you soon._

_Ja matte,_

_Your Aunt,_

_Sakura D. Winner_

As Quatre finished reading he allowed his head to bang on the desk just as his fiancé walked in with lunch. "Quatre is something wrong love?"

"No Trowa. I just…well I received a letter from my Aunt Sakura whom is dead. She claims it was a ruse but I'm not so sure. I mean If she had faked her death why wait all these years to get into contact with me? It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe you should write back to this person. Find out if it is really your aunt or an imposter." Trowa suggested while rubbing his blonde lover's back soothingly.

"You're right Trowa. I don't trust this person is who they claim they are. Thanks Love." Quatre said while give his lover a peck on the lips before standing and stretching.

"Lunch now. Then I will think over how to respond to this person."

TBC…


	2. Chapter One

Quatre's Aunt

A/N: Okay all here is the second chapter. My internet is currently on the fritz so I can no longer procrastinate nor can the muses run away lol. Hopefully I will be able to make this one longer.

**Chapter One**

It had been a week since Quatre had received the letter from his Aunt who was supposed to be dead. He had been putting off writing to the woman as Trowa had suggested for as long as he could but, he could no longer use his work as an excuse. Rashid had taken it upon himself to hide all of Quatre's documents and anything work related; including his office keys.

Rashid had told him that he needed to take a break and do something constructive that didn't involve WEI or Post War Rebuilding efforts. Quatre sat in his living room and contemplated what he should do.

'_Maybe I should write to "my aunt" and find out just what is going on. Something is definitely off'_

So with that plan in mind Quatre stood up and went to the kitchen to make himself some tea. After putting the kettle on the stove he walked over to the cupboard and retrieved a cup. Upon hearing the tea kettle go off signaling that his tea was ready he made his tea and proceeded to sit down at the kitchen counter with a pen and tablet so he could respond.

Chewing on the end of the pen he thought of what he should write.

_Dear Ma'am_

'_No sounds to formal. Though if it is someone pretending to be my aunt that would be correct. It would also give away the fact that I know something fishy is going on.' _He thought before finally writing something down.

_Aunt Sakura,_

_I was shocked to receive a letter from you. To say it was a pleasant surprise would be lying. Unexpected Yes. Pleasant? Not so much. Especially since Father said you had DIED. Why Would Father tell me himself that you had died when in fact you hadn't? I know You and Father did not see eye to eye but I never understood why._

_I am sure you would understand why I am leary of just jumping on a plane and visiting. Especially since you yourself taught me to always make sure a person is who they say they are. I have decided to write you instead and hopefully we can reconnect before meeting in person again. I have missed you quite a bit but I am also no longer the young 7 year old that you last saw. I find it hard to believe that you are not dead and Father lied to me. _

_Quatre R. Winner_

'_Hmmm. That should do I think.'_ Quatre thought as he reviewed at the short missive he had penned.

Standing and retrieving an envelope and stamp he placed the letter in the envelope and addressed it to the return address on the envelope of his "Aunt's Letter". He placed the letter on the table with the rest of the things to be mailed.

Placing his used cup in the sink to be washed later Quatre went out to the patio to relax and read a book.

****3 days later****

"Master Quatre, You have another letter" Rashid said as he walked into the office. This time he did not startle the Winner heir as he had hoped to. Quatre seemed to be waiting for him.

"Thank You Rashid" Quatre said as he took the letter from him and tore open the envelope to read what had been sent to him.

_My Dearest Nephew,_

_I'm sorry that you had to believe I was dead. I cannot reveal much as you never know who could intercept these missives but I will say that it was a personal matter that needed to be taken care of._

_I had to go deal with some idiotic assholes who thought it would be good to threaten me. You know I never did take kindly to that. _

_Your Father and I never saw eye to eye for quite a few reasons. He was a Pacifistic jerk and I was a fighter through and through. He disagreed with my teaching you self-defense whereas I thought it was something that every child should know. Especially one with a father like him. He refused to tell you the truth about certain things whereas I wanted to. When you were old enough to that is. I have no clue if he has changed his tune about that but if not then I will tell you now. You were NOT a Test Tube Baby. You heard…errr… read me right. Your mother gave birth to you even at such great risk to herself. I will tell you more when we do meet._

_Yes I certainly understand that. I am glad you remembered one of my many life lessons. If you wish for me to prove that I am who I say I am just ask me a question and I will answer._

_I will tell you a little of what I have been doing lately. Nothing. A whole lotta nothing. Well besides dealing with idiotic headmasters and stupid government officials. Be glad you don't have to deal with anyone in Britain. Stuck up pompous asses is what the lot of em are. Especially those ministry fools. Uhmm Whoops. Sorry you wouldn't know what I am talking about and it is not something I'll risk telling you through letters._

_Harry is doing well. Sort of. Still depressed but I think the fact that there are those out there who can help is helping him. He still mopes around most of the time though._

_I've been between jobs for a while now. I have much more free time then when I am teaching or even when I am playing bodyguard. Why did I decide to be a bodyguard again? I should've been a Bounty Hunter. At least then there would've been a whole lot less of all the red tape. _

_How is your father? Your sisters? You? What have you been doing? I do hope that the recent wars weren't too hard on you. Though if you're anything like your mother you were at the frontlines of one rebel type faction or another. Yes your mom was not a pacifist. _

_Any prospective girlfriends? Boyfriends? Any friends on the market that I could date? Haha. Just Kidding Angel. I have missed you so much. I hope that you are having a good laugh at my jokes. You used to always laugh at them even when they weren't funny. I miss your smile. Talk to you soon I hope._

_Love,_

_Aunt Sakura_

Quatre wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes at the last part. It sounded so much like how he remembered her. Boy would she be surprised when she found out that he was engaged, If it was indeed his Aunt. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper so he could write back right away.

_Auntie,_

_Where to start? I enjoyed hearing from you. Mother wasn't a Pacifist? Wow! No wonder I'm such a wild child. Uhmmm no Father never told me that I was born natural. He died during the wars and Iria was injured in the attack that killed him. Yes, I did not sit back during the wars. I won't say anything other than that for I were to try this would become more of a novel than a letter._

_I actually had a falling out with father when I was 14. I ran away for a while. A Lot has happened. Ministry? What do you mean? _

_If I were to try and tell you about every one of my sisters this letter would become longer than a novel. I've done a lot recently including taking over for father. No, No Girlfriends. Boyfriends? Maybe. Sorry all my friends are taken. You were always funny Auntie. Okay Q and A time!_

_How did I get my very first scar? How old was I? What was the first thing father told me no to?_

_Well I got to go. WEI does not run itself._

_Quatre R Winner_

As he was finishing up he looked up and saw Trowa with the letter in his hand and mirth in his eyes. "Your Aunt? She is… interesting."

"Yes, she is. I've asked her some things only she would know to be sure it is her though from the letter it seems as if it may be her."

"Hmm. Well I thought I'd come get you. Duo is going to be calling soon, said something about getting Heero to take some vacation time." Trowa responded

"Poor Duo. He is probably having an interesting time of that," was Quatre's reply.

Standing he gave Trowa a kiss on the cheek and told him he'd be down in the den.

****1 week later****

_My Dearest Nephew,_

_I am sorry to hear about your father. I hope Iria wasn't too seriously injured. _

_Ahh fishing for proof. I have taught you well young padawan._

_Well your first scar. You were three and decided to follow me up a tree. You fell and cut you right knee on a sharp rock. I told you not to try and follow me up that tree, that I would get you and bring you up to sit in the branch with me but you were a stubborn three year old._

_You asked him if you could learn self-defense, You were three and a half. He said no so I decided to teach you self-defense anyway. He was sooo pissed when he found out. _

_Your Father never understood my views being a pacifist. I sort of understood his but I always felt it better to be in the thick of things._

_You're the CEO of WEI? Wow! Did any of your sister's cause you problems? Cause I'll set them straight if they did or are. So no girlfriends. Maybe a boyfriend? Oh do tell. What is he like? Do I need to give him "the talk" Angel? Don't worry I won't scare him….too much._

_Harry is still depressed, but is slowly coming out of it. I think having his friend/rival here at the house is helping him. That and I think he may just have a crush on a certain friend/rival's godfather. I myself have met the man and he is nice, once you get passed his prickly snarky outer shell that is._

_I hope to hear from you soon my angel._

_Love,_

_Aunt Sakura_

Having finished reading his Aunt's latest missive, and he was almost positive that this woman was indeed his Aunt, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. He wondered just how old this Harry was. There was obviously something going on that she wouldn't, or couldn't expound on. He did laugh at the thought of her scaring Trowa. Not much could scare his fiancé.

Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper he began to pen out a reply.

_Auntie,_

_It was touch and go for a while with Iria but she pulled through. I'm not too sure on how I feel about father's death. Sometimes I'm glad he's gone because I know he wouldn't approve of some of the things that have happened but others I wish I had had more time with him. Does that make me a bad son?_

_Star Wars? Really Auntie how old are you now? Sometimes I see a striking similarity between you and a friend of mine. It's quite scary you know._

_I remember. I thought that if you could do it I could too. I wanted to be like you at that age. This super smart, super cool person that wasn't afraid to stand up to people taller than them or stronger than them. You were a super heroine in my eyes at that age. It's why I wanted you to teach me self-defense. It did come in handy in my later years so I'm glad you disobeyed my father to teach me._

_Sometimes I couldn't understand father's views on life either. After you "died" I was so angry at him and the world. I started acting out not caring about anything father said to me._

_Yes I am. It is stressful but I thankfully have people to pull me away from my work, otherwise I might drown in the paperwork alone!_

_None of them have caused me any problems. They are the ones that suggested I take over for father in the first place. Mostly I think they wanted to keep me wrapped in a bubble made of boring paperwork. That and they were tired of doing the paperwork as well._

_Oh Allah no! Please don't embarrass me anymore than what my sisters have already done. I'm not sure what was worse them pulling me aside and giveng me "the talk" or them cornering him and giving him the same talk they had just had with me! I blushed for a month afterwards._

_Friend/Rival? How does THAT work anyway? And how old is this "cousin" of mine? Maybe you should be having "the talk" with him instead?_

Hearing the door to his office open he looked up to see Trowa walking in with two trays with food on them. Smiling he looked back down at his rather lengthy letter and continued writing whilst Trowa set the trays down. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Trowa picking up the letter he'd received from his Aunt.

_Well Auntie my lunch has arrived and if I don't take a break now I'll never hear the end of it from Rashid._

_Love your nephew,_

_Quatre_

Quickly signing his name and stuffing the letter in an envelope to be mailed off tomorrow he stood up and moved over to the small sitting area in his office.

Settling in a seat he looked up when he heard s soft chuckle from his lover.

"Your Aunt is definitely an interesting person, love." Trowa told him as he took his own seat across from the blonde.

"That she is" he said before taking a bite of the soup that the taller ex-pilot had brought up for lunch.

He talked about what he remembered of his Aunt and about some of his Duo-esque stunts that he'd pulled when he was younger before they fell into a confortable silence.

****4 days later****

Quatre was sat back in a lawn chair watching as Trowa practiced his acrobatic stunts. Rashid had kicked him out of the office for the weekend and wouldn't let him back in until the following Monday. He was startled out of his thoughts when Rashid dropped a letter into his lap. Glaring he picked the letter up to see who it was from. Recognising the handwriting as his Aunt's he ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter like an eager kid on Christmas.

_Angel,_

_I'm glad that Iria is okay. No that doesn't make you a bad son, it just makes you human._

_Oh really? Would this be one of those friend's that's taken? Damn I'm sure we could have gotten along really well too. Ah well I will at least get to meet these friend's of yours someday right?_

_I happen to LIKE Star Wars kiddo. It would have been awesome to have a lightsaber._

_I was never that smart or cool. It just seemed that way to your young mind. I never did finish school properly. Something your father liked to rub in my face. It's why we got into so many arguments. Well part of the reason anyway. I never could stand bullies which is why I became a bodyguard. It certainly wasn't for the pay because that sucked most of the time. Teaching isn't much of a better pay but at least I get by._

_I'm glad I taught you as well. It was something you needed to know in a war torn world in my opinion. Your father didn't agree obviously. Though in the end he listened to one thing I asked him to do._

_That was my fault to be honest. I asked him to tell you that because I knew there was a good chance I WOULD die on my assignment. I was actually expecting to die. Imagine my surprise when I didn't. I never thought you would take it out on him that way. You always were headstrong like your mom._

_I didn't want you to keep waiting up for me to come home only for you to go looking for me and never find me or get hurt because of me. I thought it would be safer if you thought I had died long before I actually did. Some days I wale up and think that I have died and being alive was the dream. Then I hear the arguing and realize it was only a nightmare of my death._

_That certainly sounds like a reason for your sisters to make you the CEO of WEI. It's something I would do._

_Okay I won't. Maybe. Don't pout mister because I know you're pouting._

_Well they started out on the wrong foot when they met at 11. For the next three years they tried to one-up each other in everything from grades to sports. It wasn't until more recently that they became something more than rivals. They are more like Friendly Rivals now._

_Well Harry's just turned 16. But in Britain that's mostly legal. Though I have a feeling that I'll be throwing an engagement party before he's 17 if Harry gets his way. No I don't need to have "the talk" with either of them. I already had one with Harry and Sev is well past the age of needing it. He IS a teacher at Harry's School after all. It's why I said IF Harry has his way. If not then it'll be forever till I can throw an engagement party for them because Sev does NOT want to admit that he's in love with a student. Let alone this particular student. He is quite stubborn as well. Though I am reserving the right to lock them in closets after Harry turns 17._

_Yes I AM grinning evilly. _

_At least IU know that this maybe boyfriend of yours is taking care of you._

_When are you going to come and visit?_

_Love,_

_Your Auntie Sakura_

****2 months later****

Quatre had kept up a steady stream of letters with his Aunt. He had been putting off actually visiting her because while he knew it was her he was still a little unsettled about the timing of her first letter.

He had brought up his concerns to Trowa who had insisted on him contacting the other pilots and letting them know what was going on. Maybe Heero could look into her whereabouts and let him know what he thought. He had also suggested waiting until the pilots all had time-off around the same time so that they could come with them to visit his Aunt.

He thought that might be a good idea he just had to get through the mountains of paperwork that nevers seemed to end first!

TBC…

AN2: After a long while I found this sitting on my hard drive half finished. Since the first half had already been betaed I just finished betaing the rest of it myself. Hopefully this will tide over those who are reading any of my other stories as I am still stuck on them. Writer's Block sucks. Hope you've enjoyed the revised chapters and Please I'd love some feedback!


	3. Chapter Two

Quatre's Aunt Revised

Author: Sinopa Ariyana

**Chapter Two**

It had been a week since he had received his last letter from his Aunt and he was finally caught up on his paperwork. Relaxing back he decided to call Duo and Heero and talk to them about his Aunt.

_~Hello?"_

"Duo! It's Quatre. Is Heero around? I have a small favor to ask of the two of you."

_~Yeah. Just a minute"_ he heard a muffled shout for Heero and a few minutes later they were both back and the vid option had been turned on.

_~"We're back. So ask away Quatre."_

"Well a few months ago I received a letter from one of my Aunt's. I had been told she was dead so I was cautious about revealing too much until I knew for sure it was her. I'm almost positive it is her but I was hoping that you could do some checking around for me. You know, look into her files and all." He told them.

The two former pilots shared a look before turning back to the vid-phone.

_~Of course Quat! Just give us a name and we'll look into it for you." Duo told him, rather enthusiastically._

"Thank you both. Her name's Sakura. Sakura Dimentia Winner." He told them

~_Okay. We'll look into it. Was there anything specific you wanted to know?"_

"She is, or was a bodyguard. See if you can track down who her past employers have been. See what information you can find about where she's been for the past 10 or so years. Her training and credentials. Everything you can find on her, including Birth certificates and if there is indeed any death certificates."

_~Will Do. So how have you been Q? How bad is the paperwork?" Duo asked_

"Ughh. If I never see another piece of paperwork in my lifetime it will be too soon. I've just now gotten caught up on everything. It's why it took me so long to contact you guys. So how's it going at Preventers? Anything interesting?"

_~I know what you mean. Anytime we even fire our weapons we have to fill in forms in triplicate. It's absolutely insane! It's interesting. Wufei once again lost another partner. Une is going nuts dealing with all the complaints that she gets about him." Duo chuckled._

"Ah. Sounds even more stressful than the paperwork here." Quatre said.

While Duo and Quatre continued to chat Heero got to work on looking into Quatre's Aunt. Eventually the call ended with Heero telling him that he would send him an email with all of the information once he had it compiled. They said their goodbyes and disconnected the call.

Sitting back in his chair he thought on what the look on the former perfect soldier's face meant. Duo had certainly been good for him. From what Trowa had told him Wufei also had a thing for both the former pilots but had not acted on it when he learned they were an item. He had agreed not to tell them but it seemed as if the two of them were both concerned about the former Shenlong pilot.

He hoped things worked out for them in the end. Glancing at the clock he sighed before getting some more work done. Hopefully if he got a head start on things he wouldn't be so stressed.

He had managed to make a good dent in the work so that should something arise he would have some leeway in which to get caught up again. He hoped it didn't come down to that though. That night as he lay in bed with his lover he couldn't help wondering what Heero and Duo would dig up on his Aunt. He hoped it wouldn't be damning evidence of treachery on some unknown person posing as his aunt. With those thoughts swirling in his head he drifted into a fitful sleep.

The next morning when he awoke he immediately checked his computer for any transmissions from Heero. Upon finding none he headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day, his lover was already there when he made his way to their room.

While he waited he diceded to start another letter to his Aunt.

_Auntie,_

_I was glad to see your letter. The mountains of paperwork are driving me insane. It seems as if I get one set done and fifteen more appear!_

_Maybe. Possibly. Yes all of my friends are taken and no you will not ge any information from me about them just yet. Maybe. Possibly. If the mountains of paperwork don't crush me first. Oh, God. Maybe I shouldn't introduce you to my friends on second thought. One prankster is enough to handle, but two? Let me hide first!_

_I am not even going to comment on your obsession with sharp and pointy weaponry or any weaponry really. Where were you during the wars? I am sure the Resistance could have used someone like you on their side. I am glad you've never gotten ahold of a light saber. Father would have ended up in teeny tiny pieces!_

_Well, after you 'died' me and Father had a falling out. I continuously acted out against him and up and left one day with nary a word to anyone. It's something that I have never regreted. You are definitely cool and smart. Just because you never finished school doesn't mean you're an idiot. One of my friends never had a proper education and he's very smart. Smart enough that he could easily create a company that would rival WEI if he wished. He claims he doesn't have the patience to run a business though. I think it's a load of bull but that my friend for you. Yes a little bit on one of my friends. I am eternally grateful for your training me in self-defense against Father's wishes._

_What was your assignment? You have mentioned it several times and I am curious to know what it was. You keep saying you thought you were going to die. Did you want to die? You're not suicidal are you? I wouldn't think you are but you never can tell you know?_

_You better not. I am __**not**__ pouting._

_Oh. So how did they meet? Was it in school? I still don't understand how someone can be friendly rivals. Well, okay maybe I can but…eh, to each their own I guess._

_So Harry's school is in Great Britain? Is it that fancy preppy school for special children that Father was hoping I'd get accepted to in Scotland? Really? Since when is sixteen __**mostly **__legal? I was sure it was eighteen all throughout the ESUN. __**WHAT?!**__ He's a __**teacher!? **__Have you gone mad? At least this teacher is smart enough to know he could go to jail for having a relationship with a student. You will __**not**__ be locking anyone in any closet of any kind. Though now I'm confused as well. Why would someone, a teacher at that, have a problem with any one student? You make it sound as If there is some sort of history between those two. Will you please explain?_

_Yes, I am well taken care of and that is all I'll say on the subject._

_I am unsure when I'll be able to get away from this infernal paperwork. I'll let you know if I can get away any time soon._

_Love,_

_Your Nephew Quatre_

Having finished his missive to his Aunt he stuffed it in an envelope, addressed it and placed a stamp on it before setting it in with the rest of the mail to be mailed out tomorrow. He needed to get back to the paperwork. Sighing, he rubbed his temples. He was beginning to get a headache from staring at all of the words on the different forms he needed to review and sign off on.

****Two Weeks Later****

Quatre was once again seated at his desk, only this time he wasn't trying to catch up on paperwork. He was, in fact, completely caught up on all of his paperwork and was instead staring between an innocuous envelope sitting on his desk and his computer screen. On it there was a message from Heero which would contain all of the information on his Aunt and possibly reveal a very knowledgeable fraud. He wasn't sure which one he wanted to open first. As he sat looking between the two his lover came into the room and decided for him by clicking on the mouse to open the email their friend had sent.

"Better to know now Little one, before you become too attached." He said in lieu of an explanation.

Nodding, Quatre began to read.

_Quatre,_

_Here's all of the information I was able to compile on one Sakura Dimentia Winner. __Hope it proves useful._ _

_**Name**__: Sakura Dimentia Winner_

_**Parents**__: Unknown_

_**Siblings**__: Unknown; adopted by Quaterina Winner as younger sister._

_**Date of Birth**__: April 1, 163 AC_

_**Highest Grade Completed**__: Grade 5_

_**Marital Status**__: Single_

_**Height**__:_ _160.02 cm (5'3) ((63in))_

_**Weight**__:_ _81.64kg (180lbs)_

_**Hair Color**__: Strawberry Blonde_

_**Eye Color**__: Blue_

_**Employment Record**__: Bodyguard from June 174 AC to June 185 AC. Note: Uncertified until Age 20. Teacher at Saryashki Junior High in Tokyo, Japan from AC 189-current Susbtitute Teacher at Meiou Prep Senior High School in Tokyo, Japan from AC194-current._

_**Background:**__ Runaway at age 11, Certified Bodyguard Age 20, Unofficial POW(possibly civilian casualty), No Military Records or History, suspected of illegal criminal terrorist related activities (unconfirmed reports)((unsubstantiated)), Has served 30 days in county prison, Multiple Fines, Community Service, House Arrest, Parolee, Short-tempered._

_**Criminal History**__: Reckless Endangerment, Assault, Assault on a Police Officer, Drunk and Disorderly Conduct, Illegal Firearms, Carry concealed weapon without a permit, Traffic Violation; excessive speed, Traffic violation; unregistered vehicle, Traffic violation; driving without insurance, Traffic violation; excessive speed in school zone, traffic violation; excessive speed in work zone, traffic violation; driving w/o license, traffic violation; driving under suspended license, traffic violation; excessive speed, Violation of Noise ordinances, Assault w/ intent(acquited), aggravated assault (acquited), Damage to Private Property, Breaking and Entering, B&E, Attempted Assault, Parole Violation, Parole Violation; carrying concealed weapon w/o permit, Traffic Violation; Excessive Speed, Traffic Violation; Illegal Racing._

_**Notes:**__ Trained in Martial Arts, History, Phys-Ed, Kendo, Taijutsu, Krav Maga, Jujitsu, Languages, Certified as a Translator, Permit to Carry concealed weapon, has been arrested, quick to throw a punch, community activist, Helps Troubled Pre-__teens and Teens, Violent, Contradictive._

_P.S. Quat, it seems most of her records are sealed but that was no problem for 'Ro. No record of any death certificates and it seems that despite having a continuing problem with speeding she's been clean of any other activity. 'Ro looked into the claims of terroristic activities and found the claims to have been made by several disgruntled people and there is no basis for them. It seems that she is who she says she is. Enclosed is the most recent "booking" photo. Hope that it really is your Aunt._

_Later_

_Duo_

Quatre smiled as he finished reading the information that Heero and Duo had gathered. He chuckled slightly at the fact that his aunt apparently hadn't changed much since she still drove faster than was safe. He had to frown at all of the assault charges though as she had never seemed to be the type to simply hurt someone without some form of provocation and she had never had that short of a fuse. He clicked the attachment and laughed out loud, startling Trowa. That was his Aunt alright. Her Strawberry Blonde hair that was more on the red side of the spectrum, her blue eyes and the rather lewd gesture she was making with her hand even as she smiled for the camera. Even her style of dress was the same. Unconventional and extremely ancient. I mean what sane person would willing wear hakama's and a Gi all the time?

"It's her alright. She doesn't seem to have changed much except for the lines on her face. There's more of them than I remember." He told Trowa before picking up her letter and opening it.

_Angel,_

_I know the feeling. Teacher, remember? It will always be that way. I often swear that the paperwork gods are never satisfied unless I fill out forms in octuplicate._

_Really now? That's uncalled for Angel. I may be a prankster with a need for speed but I know boundaries. There's got to be a reason I was born on April Fool's Day. So you have a friend or friends that like pranks? Then this person or persons will get along wonderfully with Harry as he knows a good prank when he sees it._

_I was…indisposed. Rather unfortunate series of events. Okay I was in Scotland dealing with a crazy old goat for part of the wars. Cleaning up messes and protecting hoards of students. Ugh. Whatever was I thinking becoming a bodyguard? And I know about the resistance and who says I didn't help? If I did I certainly wouldn't make a big production out of it, now would I? I am __**not**__ obsessed with sharp and pointy objects nor just any plain old weaponry. As for your father, I could have always stuffed him in a regen tank. Though I believe just the threat of meeting the business end of a light saber would have held him in check. And yes I have finished the plans for a regen tank. Just haven't decided if they are going to be of any use what with all the advanced medical techniques._

_Now you sound like me. Nary a word, huh? Have you been reading my journals again? Because that is just…well, odd. I'm alive aren't I? You always were headstrong and I applaud you for having the courage to disappear and carve out your own path. Really? He sounds smart. I make up for my lack of smarticles(not a word) by being street savvy and rather brash and cunning. I am a teacher. Mind you it's not anything complicated like math or science so not much to write about there._

_It's classified. Okay it's not really classified. Much. Let's just say that protecting a VIP is much harder than it seems, especially when said VIP's family is the one your protecting them from. Oh and tracking down some rather seedy characters. That is all I will say on the subject. No I did not nor do I want to die. I just had a realistic view on things. It was a dangerous assignments considering who that target I was protecting was and knew it was probable I would die. Yes, I do know._

_You are so pouting._

_They met first day of school while waiting to be sorted. It's a boarding school and they have four different "houses" sort of like a sorority/frat combined thing, without all the drinking and sex. So yes it was at school. Draco told Harry that he shouldn't associate with a kid that Harry had met on the train to school and then offered his hand in friendship. Harry didn't take to kindly to someone insulting his new friend like that._

_Scotland to be precise. Yes, it is that school. Be glad you didn't get accepted. The headmaster is a crazy, manipulative, irresponsible old goat. It is in Great Britain. Especially since Harry is the last male heir to a rather old family. Calm it down, Angel. Yes, Severus is a teacher. No I haven't gone mad, I am already insane. Don't take that tone with me. Yes, Severus is very smart and I will lock them in closets if I want. Remember Harry will have graduated by the time he turns 17 and so, will be a legal adult. He went to school with Harry's parents and is the same age as they would be. Mind you James and Lily got married right out of school at 17 and had Harry when they were 18. Severus and James' Harry's father, had quite the rivalry. Actually James was quite the bully throughout most of their school years and Sev took that out on Harry when he first started school. He couldn't disassociate Harry and James until Harry was 14. Long story on why he realized that Harry is nothing like his father._

_That's alright kiddo. I understand about paperwork. Hopeto hear back from you soon._

_Love_

_Your Aunt_

Quatre set the letter from his Aunt down as he processed all that he had learned. He was startled out of his reverie by a hand landing on his shoulder.

"You going to visit her now?" his fiancé asked.

"I don't know. I want to but I have so much to do here and I would rather not go alone." He told his taller lover.

"Let your sister's take care of WEI for a bit. You need a vacation, little one. We all do. I am sure if you ask Chang, Maxwell and Yuy will accompany us."

"That…is a great idea Trowa. Thanks." He said, standing up and pecking his lover on the lips before dashing over to the vidphone to make the calls.

TBC…

_AN: Yes I do know that with as many traffic violations that Sakura has had she should no longer have a license(at least here in the US) but this IS Fanfiction so call it creative licensing. I wanted to try and stay away from all those perfect mary-sue types and having a criminal record as long as hers helped. I also know that her being a bodyguard so young was unbelievable hence why she wasn't certified until she was 20 so she was obviously a shady bodyguard that came with VERY good references. Her knowing several ways to fight would be part of that Bodyguard training she received both officially and unofficially. I also made sure she wasn't perfect in the looks department. No skinny women here. You're offended? Then piss off. I don't glamorize my characters to be "acceptably" thin (anorexic more like it) and if you don't like that then you can just click that back button. Don't bother flaming either as it will be used to embarrass the hell out of you and heat my home. Stupid Weather. For those of you that enjoyed the newer revised version of this fic and this new chapter thank you and I would love to hear your thoughts on it. All reviews, comments and constructive criticism are welcomed. Any thoughts on how to improve are also welcomed but if you are going to flame me than you know what will happen. Anonymous or not I will still enjoy laughing in the face of flames._


End file.
